Marianne x Bog King: Strange Encounters
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: Oneshots of Marianne x Bog King based off images I found online! Plus I just love this movie!
1. Chapter 1

**Marianne x Bog King: Strange Encounters**

 **The Huntress and Her Prey**

The notorious Hunter by the name Gabriel Van Helsing, the Left Hand of God to slay monsters that roam the earth. There was no doubt that his eldest daughter Marianne would be the one to follow in his footsteps, or rather be the one to surpass him. Not only was she a courageous Hunter but one talented fighter especially with a sword. Never defeated in battle with her lucky amulet she kept tucked away in her blouse.

However living in her old fashion time period surrounded by sexist laws she was still considered weak. And there wasn't much help as her last lover Roland managed to convey the townspeople that she was in a fragile state since their breakup. None had cared that he had cheated on her, he was a man. Men were known for their urges. That didn't fit well with Marianne. She was determine to defend her title. That's when she decided to defeat the most dastardly creature known to man. A Vampire. Not just any vampire the King. It was someone her father couldn't even touch.

"Marianne, are you sure you want to be hunting the scariest monster alive!" Her companion, brother-in-law, Sunny, offered to keep her company along this dangerous mission. Key word 'offered' he never intended for his sister in law to allow him to tag along. "You don't have to prove anything. Your father is-"

"Key word Sunny, _father._ As long as his blood runs through my veins I'll always have something to prove," she stopped abruptly looking at the castle vefore them she looked back at the smaller man and notice the old cart they brought had the door open. "I appreciate your company," _even though my sister practically begged you._ "But this is as far as you go." She quickly sent him flying back with a kick to the chest. He landed with a omph into the carriage.

"Marianne!" She slammed the cart door in his face.

"Sorry Sunny. I need to do this alone," _sorry Lizzy_ , she slapped the horse's ass and it took off back the way it came. "Now," she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "To slay the Beast."

She quietly found her way into the castle. Despite the ancient ruin of the empty building with its dusty windows, the broken battlements and casements were beautiful. There was a table of gold, curtains and upholstery of the chairs and sofas were of the most beautiful fabrics, and must have been of immense value.

"Centuries old but," Marianne's fingers hovered over the gold. "Still in excellent order."

"My, my impressive," with a surprised whip of her head Marianne witness a tall figure lingering in the shadows. "In all my years I've never seen a woman understand the true value of beauty."

"The King of demonic Bats!" She practically spat. Charging at him with weapon unsheathed. Before her blade touch him her body froze. She couldn't move. "What the- Ahh!"

She was in midair gasping for the air that was taken out of her. That's when she was able to spot more of them. Circling around her.

"Well then... Huntress," the sound of his fingers snapping has enabled her to finally breath as she free fell to the ground. Before she landed she managed to land on her hands and backflip into a crouching position.

"Impressive," his voice sounded amused, "But can you take on all my minions?"

"Bring it on," she narrowed her eyes at the shadowy figure. "Spawn of Satan."

The other vampires wasted no time attacking. They easily opened their mouths spewing venom in her direction unsheathing her sword she easily deflected their advances. When they realized she wasn't getting hit they hissed and charged at her she smirked avoiding each of them. Swipping her blade nearly killing them instantly. She laughed never feeling so challenged before in her life. They were truly treating her as actual threat. When she killed the last minion she double checked her surroundings. Then with a satisfied smirk looked back at the King, "Is that all you got?"

"No my Dear-" The Hunteress had no time to react as long thin fingers circled her neck while an arm snaked itself around her slim waist pinning her arms beneath them, "You don't stand a chance."

Before she could act his body vanished from behind her and was suddenly in front. That's when she finally saw the creature. He was tall, sleek black hair, very pale, slim in every way except his massive shoulders, pointy ears, long nose, and long scars that traveled down his cheeks.

"My Dear its as if you've seen a monster," he chuckled darkly, "Now then-" he licked his lips smelling the blood that ran through his Prey's viens, "I hope your not disappointed."

He whipped out a cane with ruby at the end and leaped towards her, she managed to bring up her sword to block it.

"Me too," she growled as she pushed back with force causing the King to smirk. He wasted no time pushing off her and floating above having her nearly stumble. "Right. What's a Bat without its wings?"

The King threw his staff down at her the ruby managed to slice her beatiful skin. A bit of blood dripped from her cheek. She glared at the King. "A dead one obviously. You think I'd be playing fair my Dear."

He landed gracefully in front of her she charged again with more force, he simply step sided and she immediately turned on her heel risking her weapon by throwing it at him. It pierced his heart. "You're right. A flightless Bat is a dead one."

He chuckled and she hesitated. "You are adorable," he picked up his cane from the floor and walked over towards her, "Don't you know anything my Dear?" He grabbed the hilt of her sword and easily took it out of his chest handing it back to her, "How can you kill something that's already dead?"

His smile sent chills down her spine. She watched his ruby from the corner of her eye. That's when she remembered, _my_ _amulet!_ Slowly she put her hand on her chest and spoke in a seductive voice, "Maybe..." she watched his eyes follow her hand as it disappeared beneath her blouse, "Like this."

She whipped out her amulet and held it up. His darken eyes widen. "Where did you get that-"

The Huntress smirked, "Why?" She stepped closer and he took a step back, "Does it bother you?"

"Do you know what that amulet represents?" He asked warily. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah," with confidence in every step she walked towards him. "It's a family air lume. Made to kill monsters like you."

Her amulet was an inch away from him.

"My Dear whoever told you that was a liar," she growled and with her free hand punched him square in the jaw. It surprised him as her strength proved to be more than he anticipated. "I apologize that you feel like you've been betrayed, but what that amulet represents is much more than you think."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, "Like what?"

"This," in a flash he disappeared behind her. She could feel his thin fingers wrap themselves once more around her throat and his hot breath on her neck. "You'll understand soon enough."

He bite down piercing her neck and she let out a horrifying scream.

It all went black.

A vision of a small girl appeared before her. The child no older than 3 wandering around a large garden late at night. That's when she spotted something on the floor. A man. She ran over shaking him.

"Mister! Are you okay?" When the moon light hit him she gasped. It was a vampire. One on the brink of death. His mouth bleeding black blood. "You-you're a Vampire!"

"Yes Dear child," he glanced over with a humorous look, "So it seems."

The child stared at him for a moment longer, "Why are you dying?" He raised a brow, "You're suppose to not die. You're emortall."

He chuckled, "Yes immortal. Perhaps not as much as I thought. Run along child before they assume I tried to attack you in my last moment."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because monsters like me need blood to survive."

"Oh," she said looking down at her hands. "Here then..." she took a deep bite of her hand and his nose caught the smell of the red liquid, "So you don't die."

His eyes glowed, "My Dear Child you might regret this later on," he took her little hand and licked her palm. She shivered at the contact, "But I will make it up to you."

"Hurry," she plead desperately, "Before you die!"

"Yes My Dear Child," he whispered kissing her palm, "I'll make sure you won't feel that much pain," then he sunk his fangs deep into her viens. She flinched.

"I-it hurts," she cried at the unbearable pain. "It hurts! It-" she couldn't finish as she fainted. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"There there, I'll make you forget," he whispered as she laid nearly drained. He kissed her forehead then took out an amulet placing it around her neck as he laid her on a bed of flowers. "This is a promise that one day I shall make you mine. With my blood inside this ruby no monster shall ever lay harm to you-" He kissed the amulet, "My future Queen."

The girl awoke later in a bed of flowers looking around. She couldn't remember anything. All she found was an amulet wrapped around her neck. Along with two holes in her palm thinking that a monster had done this to her.

Her eyes opened. She found herself looking into the gaze of a love struck monster. His slim hand around her waist while the other intertwined with hers.

"I told you you'd regret it," before she could speak he took her lips and instead of struggling she laid there frozen in shock. "My Dear I see now you'd like some time to think about this. It's understandable. Please return only if you wish to go through with my proposition. I'll be waiting for an answer."

He vanished. She laid there. Staring at the empty ceiling. Later on she left the castle. Walking all the way home processing his words. When she reached her home her sister opened the door.

She gasped, "Marianne! What happened?" Marianne simply pushed past her sister dead-like. "And why did you have the horse bring Sunny back? He could've helped you! Marianne? Hello?" The poor girl didn't understand why her older sister was behaving this way. She sighed, "Look sis. I know Roland did some horrible things, but you really need to find yourself someone to... Support you. I'm here for you but one of these days when me and Sunny move out and have our own family whos going to be there for you? You have nothing to prove to anybody."

"I know," Marianne looked at her sister and kissed her head. "Thank you Dawn for caring so much."

"What are sisters for?"

The Huntress laid in bed that day. Thinking of all the events that played out. Wondering whether or not her life really had more to offer.

 _If I stay I'm practically dead. Thanks to that man I don't have any sort of reputation_ , she frowned at the thought. _If I leave that's what I will be. Dead. Sworn to live amongst them_  
 _As there Queen married to_... She looked back at the King. If not for his cocky and confusing personality she'd say he was somewhat handsome in a fearsome sort of way. With his dark locks and tall lean body.

She groaned dismissing those inappropriate thoughts. "Why did it have to be a Vampire!"

"Well," she jumped at the intruder at the window, "What's wrong with them?"

"I thought you said to return to the castle once I've made up my mind."

"I don't forget my promises My Dear," he held out her sword, "But I didn't want you to forget your only weapon."

"Oh," her face seem to acknowledge his gentlemen ways, "Thank you."

He gave her a sincere smile, "I'd do anything for you," his fingers brushed against her cheek she tried not to shiver at the touch of his cold fingers, "My Love."

"If not for you being..." she no longer wanted to offend him. "A different sort of man..."

"What sort of man may that be?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, "A cocky one. Then maybe there might have been something for us, but your kind could ruin me."

"I see," he raised a hand. "Speak no more My Love I understand. You are to independent for your own good. A free spirit. I knew it'd be too much to ask for so sudden but as long as blood runs through your viens," he grabbed her hand and turned it over to her palm laying a gentle kiss, "and you have the amulet," he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, "I'll always be with you."

He then vanished once more, but this time she knew her decision.

Years later, there was never a moment where Marianne didn't wear her amulet. It was her good luck charm as she traveled the world conquering monsters that inflicted pain amongst the people. One night she looked to the moon and saw a bat, on her horse Lizzy she took off after it. It hung on a tree staring at her with familiar glowing eyes. "One day," she said to the creature kissing the amulet, "I'll be all yours."

Without another word she took off. As did the bat returning to his castle. Waiting for his Love to return and become his.

 **I love Strange Magic and had these oneshots for awhile. So I went online and found some images I wanted to make stories from. I have a few more and I hope I can get them all done before I leave! If you want to the picture that this story was based off visit this:** **357847938-marianne-x-bog-king-strange-encounters-the**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

The girl slammed the door shut. She couldn't breath. He returned. The air was intoxicating. Trembling at the knees her hands slid and clutched her skirts. Waiting for his presence to return to her always left her breathless.

Then it happened.

 _His_ voice. A raspy one that caused her body to tremble constantly keeping her awake at night. Or at least it did... Not anymore.

Her feet carried her to the nearby dresser. She didn't dare glance into her reflection. If her eyes caught sight of what stood beside her she might not be able to control herself.

 _You're not real. You're not real. You're not real..._

Then she felt long slender fingers touch her shoulder. Startled at the feeling of fingers ghosting over her bare shoulder her head snapped up. Her Amber's widened at the reflection.

"You're not real," she whispered. "You can't be you're..."

However before she could finish the look in the figure's eyes said it all.

Afraid of losing his contact the girl placed her fingers on the glass to trace his lips.

"Can I..." He frowned. "Can you?"

He removed his hand. Slowly he trailed his lips to her bare shoulder. Reminding her that he was real... at least in one point of her life. He liked the look on her face as she squeezed her eyes shut preventing herself from letting out a moan. Her knees would buckle before her body gave it up.

However she did something she wasn't suppose. Her hormones couldn't take it and she wanted him. To kiss him. To touch him. Her body moved on it's own accord desperately trying to reach him.

That's when he vanished.

 _Damn it Bog!_ She groaned for the hundredth time this month glancing at the frame beside her bed. _Why'd you leave me like this!_

The girl slumped to the bed and glared at the familiar face that was with her only moments ago.

For you see the girl was a widow in need of physical contact since her husband left her a month ago. However whenever the spirits would allow it he'd pay a visit to his lovely wife. Only for a few moments or until she attempted to put her hands on him which is why he never really lasted long.

When she told her sister of her husband's visits the girl's younger sister told her that instead of being excited she should be worried that she's being haunted by his ghost.

The girl named Marianne might have agreed that it wasn't the best thing to be haunted by her beloveds ghost but in retrospect if her sister still had her husband why couldn't she have hers.

 **I was trying to go like horror or something but I was like let's just sneak in some things that you might or might not catch. I'm back and lets try to see if I can work on my other ones as well.**


End file.
